


Sealed With A Kiss

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Bad Girls
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Season/Series 03, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen receives a small love token of Nikki’s affection…….<br/>( Following her break up with Nikki....)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed With A Kiss

LOVE'S LAMENT.......

To you my love 

I give a rose

To you 

I give my heart

In all the world

Only you I adore 

In all my life

I couldn't love you more

Without you 

I am nothing

Nothing 

Without your love

No will to live 

Except for thee 

No will to fight 

To be free

A dimming flame 

Left deep within me

Kept alight by an image

Of my love, so true

.....................You.....................

.......................X.......................

 

The End.


End file.
